utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aiki Nimi
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: Aiki-derived from her favourite martial arts Aikido |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAUloid ''' MODEL: '''AN0-which stads for AikiNimi0 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |''' D#3~A4 Higher range is reachable''' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS |None |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'no official age' | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE |'Enka/Traditional Japanese' | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE |'Yet to be created' |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'54kg' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Her naginata' | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'VocalityLabs' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'199cm' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'Yukari-chan' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST | Troll boxart Deviantart |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |''' October 15th''' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES | Martial arts, football, tea, meditating, being alone, causing mischief and misery. | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST |'TBA' |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'November 16th, 2014' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |'Popular utauloids, humans, beans' | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG |TBA |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Aiki is narcissistic and witty, because she is like this, her sole purpose and life is to wreck things and cause mischief. Being a sinister person, she loves looking at others misery. Her diabolic plans are usually passive-aggressive, tricking people into her traps. Sometimes involving sarcasm but she is able to act as if she is being completely sincere, with her front-facade optimistic attitude, she also doesn't like humans because she failed to troll some of them.The one and only utauloid she can tolerate is Ruko Yokune. |} Supplemental Information Skin color: Pale Hair color/length: Purple-blueish Headgear: Yin-yang headphones Eye color: Red Nationality: '''Japanese '''Extra: '''She hates humans because she failed to troll them that she is a vocaloid Voice Configuration Her ACT1 CV Japanese voicebank http://www.mediafire.com/download/77d1me4y4b48qlk/アイキ.rar Her '''ACT 3 VCV REvival can be downloaded here! suitable for traditional japanese or slow songs [http://www.mediafire.com/download/x6umt0xlt23jcre/%E3%82%A2%E3%82%A4%E3%82%AD_REvival.rar DOWNLOAD HERE Usage clause 1.This voicebank cannot be sold! This voicebank is made for free usage but cannot be in any way, shape or form commercially sold or redistributed. 2.The redistribution this voicebank , a part of it or full version ,' is forbidden without permission'. 3. This voicebank should not be used to synthesize anything derogatory, be it towards race, creed or policy. It is forbidden to used this voicebank to synthesize the following : -Do not synthesize racist and hatefull speech and/or songs. -Do not synthesize any content that may potentially cause outcry or protest in community. -Do not synthesize any shape or form of sexual or race discriminating song and/or speech. -Do not synthesize any song and/or speech that promotes violence,anarchy,hate,protests and encourages unlawful things. 4.Do not use this voicebank for any political or religious songs except for well-known works prevailing carols or chants. 5.Hentai and 18+ drawings and songs are generally not forbidden and are tolerated as long as done in a tasteful manner. 6.Do not use this voicebank for committing or promoting any unlawful act. 7.Changes on oto.ini file are allowed but only for personal usage and are not to be redistributed. Last edited.9月2014 by ゆかりーちゃｎ Category:Troll Category:Voicebanks from Serbia Category:Aiki Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Profile pages needing cleanup